Back to School
by animedude16
Summary: For many parent's sending their kids back to school was a blessing. For Temari Nara it was anything but helpful. Work drove her up the walls and now her child was being a jerk. Who knew back to school season could cause so many problems? Someone was going to get slapped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just my nephews Halloween costume I recently bought.**

The summer months were now a distant memory. The heat still lingered as did tiredness from late nights. Gone were the days of no work and no stress. It was back to early mornings and school work.

And Shikadai Nara was not mentally prepared for the new school year. His head rested on the kitchen table as he tried to catch up on a few precious minutes of sleep. His last summer break night was spent playing an online video game with his friends. He may or may not have gone to bed at 1:47 a.m. He wasn't sure how he was able to dress himself much less get out of bed.

Maybe he was still dreaming and this was a nightmare.

Unfortunately the new sneakers on his feet along with his new outfit made it clear this was not a dream. He was in fact going to start another year of school.

Shit.

His mother Temari Nara was very aware of her son's activities. For this reason she held no pity for her only child. In fact today the first day of school marked the beginning of her busy season. She works for the school district which meant all hands on deck. New policies, new staff, and new students meant Temari was in for a very long day.

Her husband was lucky to have already gone off to work. A scientist day also started at the crack of dawn.

"Time to go little fawn."

Shikadai gave no response.

Temari grabbed her keys and her leather bag. She didn't bother yelling at her son this morning. She needed to save her voice for when she yelled at her incompetent coworkers. Beside it wasn't her fault he forgot one small detail.

"I guess it'll just be me and Sarada on the drive to school today."

Temari bit back a grin as she heard her son fall off his chair as he scrambled to catch up with her. Shikadai might have a teeny tiny crush on the only Uchiha daughter. Not that he's ever said it in words but like his father he was a young man of action.

And his actions did not convey his feelings very well.

Again just like his father.

Temari laughed to herself. Her boys were hopeless.

During the drive to Sarada's house Temari noticed her son pouting. He was staring out the passenger window and his gaze pensive. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her, but on the first day of school? Her son naturally inherited the intelligence of both his parents. His mind was constantly working.

Something was up.

"First day of middle school little fawn. Nervous?"

Shikadai shrugged "all my friends are there."

"Not worried about all the new kids?"

"Mom you work for the school. Once people know that they won't touch me."

Temari felt her brow twitch. She didn't appreciate her son using her status in the school system to threaten other students. No doubt her idiot brother Kankuro probably mentioned it to him in way to ease her son's worry about potential bullies.

She would need to have a chat with him soon. Or maybe deliver something to his home…

Once reaching the Uchiha household Temari parked the car and honked the car horn twice. Sadara Uchiha came through the front door 30 seconds later. She locked the door and calmly made her way over to her carpool.

"Good morning Aunty Temari, Shikadai." Sarada greeted once seated in the car.

"Good morning, ready for your first day of middle school? As you can tell Shikadai is just thrilled this morning."

Shikadia crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the dashboard.

Sarada laughed "I think so. I have all my school supplies and my friends are there. If anything goes wrong I know I can come to you for help."

Temari smiled. She was glad to be an adult the children could trust.

"I mean once the kids find out my aunty can expel them from school no one is going to bother me."

Good mood vanished.

Who was telling the children these things?!

Oh now Kankuro was getting a black mamba in his next package.

"Mama also wanted me to tell you thank you for the ride."

"Don't worry about it. We're happy to do it."

Temari tried not to show shock on her face. She didn't expect her son to speak. Not after her light teasing just a minute ago.

Aww he really liked this girl.

Wait until she called Sakura later. She was going to have a field day with this.

The rest of the drive consisted of more light talk between Temari and Sarada. Shikadai made a comment here and there but only so Sarada wouldn't think his mom spoke for him. He wasn't like other kids his age. He had a mind of his own.

Arriving to the front of the school building Temari bid the two young children goodbye.

"Learn something! Make good choices!"

"Thanks again Aunty Temari!" Sarada leaned over to hug her. She placed a small kiss on her cheek and got out the car. Temari knew she would only be getting affection from one child today.

Shikadai unbuckled his seat beat, opened the car door, turned to his mom and simply said "bye." He got out shutting the door and didn't look back.

Temari knew if she were a different person she would've felt sad. But growing up with two brothers she also understood. Her son was now at the stage where it wasn't cool to kiss your mommy anymore.

Well jokes on him because they would be having spinach for dinner tonight.

The rest of the day went by painfully for Temari. It would be her luck that her main boss was out with food poisoning. She was the next in charge and everyone decided to become idiots. No one seemed to know how to do their job! She really hated hiring new staff at such a crucial time. Temari didn't care that she made three employees cry. She also sent someone home because there wasn't time to hold their hand on the first day on the job.

She was going to be here all night.

At around 5:30 Temari was thankful for the Chinese takeout she had ordered for the whole staff. She took her share and hid in her office. Just because she got everyone food didn't force her to eat with them. She sees them almost every day and today was not the day to be civil.

It was most of their fault that she had to miss eating with her boys.

She inhaled her food then closed her eyes for a moment.

She really missed her bed.

The sound of her ringing phone woke her from a mini nap. Her son was facetiming her.

"Hey little fawn."

He was frowning, _"you didn't say you were working late."_

Temari sighed "believe me I don't want to be here."

" _So leave. You're the boss."_

"I'm not the boss and I can't."

" _You're second in command. You're practically the boss."_

Something was bothering her son. Normally he would be glad when his mother worked late. It meant he could skip out on chores and play video games late. He seemed genuinely annoyed that she wasn't home.

Weird.

"What's wrong?"

" _Nothing."_

So he needed to tell her in person. Weirder.

"Ok so how was your first day?"

" _Fine."_

Ugh tweens.

"My day was also peachy."

Shikadia's frown deepened.

" _Dad sucks at cooking."_

Temari smiled, "his cooking is fine. You just didn't like spinach I left."

" _You're supposed to love me."_

"I love you more than you can imagine little fawn."

" _You're getting sappy. Gross."_ Shikadai rolled his eyes.

Temari glance at the clock on her desk. She still had work to do. How she wished she could just continue talking with her son. It was saving her sanity.

"I'll be home in a few more hours. Do your homework and make sure Dad puts away any leftovers."

" _I don't have homework."_

"No video games. You've spent half your summer as a zombie."

" _Troublesome."_

With that small pep talk Temari resumed her work. She was determined to leave this building no later than seven.

Lady luck was on her side and most of the important tasks were finished at 6:52pm. She made no eye contact with her coworkers as she sprinted out of the office and ran to her car. Screw this day and these people she was chugging some hard alcohol the second she got home.

No traffic on the roads and Temari made it home by 7:34. As soon as she opened the front door to her humble abode she let out a groan of relief. Finally this horrible day could be put behind her.

Hearing his mother Shikadai left the safety of his room and met his mom in the kitchen.

"Finally mom. I thought you were going to sleep at work."

Temari sighed heavily, "I almost did. Today was not a good day." She grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. She preferred tequila but they were all out.

Shikadai gave his mom a disapproving stare.

"It's only one drink."

"Dad doesn't even drink. That beer has been in the fridge months."

Temari pursed her lips "I don't drink beer for pleasure. It helps to relieve stress."

"Can't you watch TV or read a book? Like a normal person?"

Normally these smart comments didn't get to Temari. Today was just not a good day. Her limit was pushed much too far toady. So she snapped at the small human she created. Apparently it was too much to ask for a quiet night at home.

"Do not speak to me in that tone! Wash those dirty dishes that I know for a fact your father asked you to do. Then off to bed! If I even hear a peep out of your room there will be hell!"

Temari left the beer untouched and stomped to the master bedroom.

She didn't greet her husband and went straight for the shower. If she didn't end up with high blood pressure after this day it would be a miracle. Temari didn't know hold long she was in the shower for but once she stepped out her skin was wrinkly.

She dried off, wrapping herself in the fluffiest towel on hand, and walked into the room. Dressing in her pajamas Temari finally fell face first onto her king sized bed.

Her aching body could finally rest.

She felt her husband run his hand up and down her back.

"You alright?"

"No," Temari turned her head to face her husband. "Something is bothering your son."

Shikamaru chuckled. "So now he's my son?"

"That little spawn is all yours."

"Funny. Earlier today he told me that I was impossible to talk to. He's a momma's boy."

Temari smiled, "he is."

"So what's the body count?"

"One."

Silence.

"And three more left in a pool of their tears."

Shikamaru smiled "I expected more."

"I got everyone food." Temari huffed.

"How noble of you."

"Why did I choose this career path?" Temari asked annoyed. She didn't want an answer but her husband gave her one anyway.

"Your mom was a school teacher and you grew up watching her struggle with limited resources to educate her kids and raise her own. You decided that the school system needed change. Your words being 'I'll handle the politics and teachers can focus on what's really important, teaching.'"

Ugh that is what she said. And as much as she complained about her job she also wouldn't change it. She was good at her job and helped axed some of the dumbest decisions for new policies in the school system.

"Our son thinks I have the power to expel kids."

Shikamaru laughed "don't you?"

"Well not _technically_. We do review some of the more extreme cases and give input. We don't outright say to kick kids out."

"He still thinks my lab is working for a cure to cancer."

Temari laughed lightly. "That's not even your department. Shino works with those drugs. You work with monkeys."

"Hey smart monkeys."

"People are just idiots." She of course wasn't referring to her son. The comment was directed at her coworkers.

"Me included?"

"Especially you. But you beat out Naruto so you're not a complete lost cause."

"I love you too."

Both tired parents crawled under the covers soon after. Shikamaru pulled his wife close, practically smothering her, and kissed her lips.

"He'll talk to us when he's ready. You need to rest." He didn't want his wife to go to bed upset. There was no doubt the next day would just be just as hectic as today.

His words fell on deaf ears. The second Temari felt her body resting against his she was out like a light. Shikamaru laughed to himself. His wife worked much too hard.

The next morning Temari cursed her alarm buzzing next to her bedside.

Perhaps her coworkers grew a brain overnight and she wouldn't need to murder anybody…

She untangled Shikamaru's limbs from hers and climbed out of bed. She stretched out her sore muscles. Her mind was already working overtime. She knew exactly what needed to be done by the time her feet touched her office. In fact she needed her laptop. Now.

That's how Shikadai found his mother after he dragged himself out of bed. She was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed for work, and typing away on her laptop.

"Morning mom."

"Eat breakfast and get your things. I'm on a time crunch today."

Shikadai frowned. Not the good morning he was expecting.

"Morning son."

Shikadai felt his dad pat his shoulder. He watched as his father kiss his mother's temple. He grabbed his cup of coffee and sat next to his wife. Shikadai grabbed some of the eggs his mom prepared for breakfast. Shikamaru ate whatever Temari didn't finish off her plate.

"Try not to fire anyone today."

"If this day doesn't get any better I'm firing seven people."

Both the Nara boys shivered at her harsh tone.

Temari closed her laptop and stood up. She was clearly annoyed.

"Shikamaru you're doing carpool this morning."

He shrugged "I don't mind."

Shikadai did! He couldn't chew and swallow his food fast enough to object. His _mom_ was the one to take him to school every morning. Not his dad!

"I have to go."

Temari grabbed her leather bag and threw in her lunch she packed earlier. She walked around the table and kissed her son's cheek.

"Learn something and I'll see you both later today."

"Wait mom-"

"Both of you behave!"

She slammed the front door shut.

Shikadai pushed his food away. He was no longer hungry.

Shikamaru easily picked up his son's foul mood. "Get your backpack and I'll clean this up."

"Whatever."

While Shikadai gave his father the cold shoulder the entire ride to school, Temari spent her morning in a meeting. Her boss was still out sick but he made an appearance in the form of a video call.

Temari filled him in on the disaster that was yesterday.

The video call lasted nearly four hours. Afterwards she ate lunch and from there spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the events from yesterday.

At least most of her coworkers had the common sense to know how to do their job today. There were only minor incidents, mostly involving misplaced documents, but no one royally screwed up.

She was thankful for that.

Temari was able to leave work on time. She stepped into her home at roughly 4:30.

Shikamaru wouldn't be home for another hour and Shikadai was probably taking a nap in his room. Temari took a few steps toward the closest couch and flopped down. Her bag flew onto the floor but she didn't really care at the moment.

She released her hair from confinement and ran her fingers through her hair. Work would still be crazy for at least a few more weeks. But she couldn't think about that right now. Right now she had something much more important to think about.

What the hell were they having for dinner?

Temari frowned and soon was lost in thought.

Pasta would take too long, well more accurately she didn't have the patience for it today. There was still leftover fish in the fridge, but seafood on a Wednesday? She could always make soup. Pass along the family tradition of making a hot soup on a hot summer day. It's not like soup would take long. Chop up some veggies, a few pieces of chicken, cook them and boom easy meal.

Soup it was.

"Uh mom?"

Temari blinked. How long was she lying on the couch staring into the abyss?

"Yes little fawn?"

"I'm sorry…about yesterday…"

Temari sat up and patted the spot next to her. Shikadai blushed slightly but still took a seat.

"Are you alright?"

Shikadai continued to flush red "it's stupid."

"Well I'm going to make some soup. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"But it's like 90 degrees outside."

"Perfect weather for soup."

Shikadai gave his mother a confused look. "Are you ok?"

"Tired but I'm alright."

"It's summer."

"I know the season son." She smiled gently and ruffled his hair. "I can make you some of the leftover fish if you like."

"No it's fine. I'll have the soup."

"Good."

Temari went to get started on the soup. Shikadai followed her and took a seat at the kitchen table. He propped his elbows on the table while he held his face in his hands. On the outside he looked completely bored but on the inside he was a mess.

Temari worked in silence as she waited for her son to begin speaking.

"Boruto asked Sarada to the movies this weekend."

Oh?

"As a date."

It was a good thing her son couldn't see her facial reaction. Gossip!

"Really? And Uncle Sasuke is ok with that?"

"No."

Temari sniggered to herself. Of course he wouldn't be. He was the biggest mamma bear she knew. And he wasn't embarrassed by the comparison. He was proud of it!

"You kids are 12 years old. In my eyes that is way too young to date."

"What about me?"

"Especially you. Emotionally you are not prepared for the trickery little girls plot."

"I'm mature."

"Maybe but you're still too young to date. We can revisit dating in high school."

Shikadai was silent for a few moments.

"She likes him."

Temari flinched. She couldn't stop that reaction. Hopefully her son didn't see.

"Chocho told me."

"How do you know it's true?"

"They're best friends. They tell each other everything. Like you and Aunty Tenten."

She couldn't argue with that point.

"Boruto is also your best friend."

"I know that's why I told him he should ask her."

Oh her sweet little boy's heart. No wonder he wanted to talk with her. He was already heartbroken!

Before she could form a sentence Shikadai continued to speak.

"I told you it was stupid. Don't act weird in front of her. She'll get embarrassed."

Now her heart was breaking. Was she cutting onions? Did onions go into soup? That must be the reason for the small tears forming behind her eye balls. Nothing else!

Temari paused her cooking and turned to face her child.

"It's ok to be upset."

"I'm not-"

"There is nothing wrong with crying."

Just like that Shikadai's shoulders began to shake as tear drops gently fell onto the table. Temari really felt for her son. His first crush and she goes for the best friend. What a terrible cliché. Growing up sucks.

She walked over and held her boy tightly to her chest. Shikadai clutched his mother's shirt. Nothing else needed to be said. Temari kissed his head. She was a little mad at herself for not talking with him sooner. It explained his outburst from the night before. He was hurting and she didn't spot it soon enough.

"I'm always here for you little fawn."

Shikadai could only nod his head. As soon as he felt better he released his mom's shirt and wiped away any lagging tears. Temari returned to cooking. This would stay between them until Shikadai was comfortable telling his father.

As the weeks went by the Nara household returned to normal.

Temari screamed at Shikadai to get ready for school. Shikadai would purposely avoid his parents so he wouldn't witness the flirting. Shikamaru would kiss his family goodbye then head off to work. Temari drove carpool every morning unless her boss called in earlier.

In all life was as it was before.

Until one chilly October night when Sarada spent the night, must to the displeasure of one aggravated mama bear. Sasuke and Sakura had a charity dinner to attend. One parent was of course more excited to have a night off.

"We'll see you in the morning sweetie. Don't give Aunty Temari a hard time."

"I won't mama. I promise." Sarada smiled. She was excited about this sleepover. She was only allowed at Chocho's house because she was a girl. Since her best friend was sick with the flu she couldn't stay there. It seemed Sasuke was ok with the idea of his precious daughter staying the night at the Nara house because Temari had the eye of a hawk. Plus Shikadai was too lazy to try and pull anything funny. That was his only peace of mind…sorta.

"If anything happens call me. I'll be right over."

"Papa don't be silly. The only bad thing that could happen is Uncle Maru's snoring keeping me awake."

"I don't snore _that_ loud."

"Yes you do." Temari and Shikadai answered at the same time.

Sarada giggled and Sasuke sighed. Sakura bid everyone a goodnight and physically dragged her husband to the car. Shikamaru pouted at his wife "do I keep you up?"

"Growing up with Kankuro has given me years of patience. But to answer your question, sometimes."

Shikadai hid his snicker behind his handheld videogame. Sarada laughed behind her book. Temari took a sip from her tea. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "whatever. At least I don't kick people off the bed."

"I did that one time. Beside you were drunk."

"Not in front of the children." Shikamaru teased.

"Beer. Drugs. Blood. Guts. Se-"

Shikamaru covered his wife's face with a couch cushion. Temari whacked him back with the same cushion.

"You guys aren't 10 anymore," Shikadai scolded his parents. "You're supposed to be adults."

"Growing up is a pain." Shikamaru whined.

"To be young again," Temari sighed wishfully.

Sarada laughed. This sleepover was proving to be fun already. And it's only been 5 minutes! Her laughter died down to giggles as she held onto her stomach. Shikadai hid his hot face behind his game again.

The adults turned on a thriller movie while the youngsters played a game of shogi. Sarada made a comment about wanting to play with her dad. Shikadai offered to teach her how to play. Sarada grinned brightly and Shikadai forgot how to breathe.

Soon Temari was the only one watching the movie as Shikamaru fell asleep in her lap.

"Aunty Temari?"

Temari turned her attention to the kids.

"How did you know you loved Uncle Maru?"

What an odd question.

"We're talking about our family trees in history class. I was just curious."

Temari chuckled "truth be told I didn't like your uncle when we first met. He was an annoying skinny brat who thought he had all the answers."

Shikamaru coughed.

"He grew on me like a leech though."

Shikadai rolled his eyes. "Dad begged her not to go back to Suna and mom agreed."

Sarada frowned. She knew she was missing a lot of details but she didn't want to pry. This love story sounded nothing like her parents.

"You're Aunty Temari is the most troublesome woman I've ever met."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"Your insults woke me up."

Temari laughed.

Shiadai got Sarada's attention back to the shogi board. After the movie was over, Temari complaining how terrible it was, the adults ushered the kids to bed. The boys cleaned up the board game and snacks they had from the living room while Temari showed Sarada the guest bedroom.

Once everyone was settled into bed Temari did one last check in on the kids. She went in son's room first.

"Lights out."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome." She had no idea why she was thanked as she closed his door. She didn't dwell too much on it. She walked down two doors and checked on their guest.

"Ready for lights out?"

"C-Can I ask you something?

Temari stepped into the guest bedroom and closed the door. She walked a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?"

Sarada fidgeted with the bed covers.

"How do you know if you like someone?"

Uhhhhhh

"H-Have you talked with your mom?" Temari did not expect this type of talk near bed time. She was also not the best person to have this conversation with. Sakura was much better with emotional stuff.

"It would be weird." Sarada glanced nervously at her aunt. "It's about Bourto," she whispered.

Ok she really wasn't meant for this! She had a biased for her son!

"Y-You guys are still kids. Crushes come and go. Beside you'll meet a lot of people in the next few years."

What kind of messed up advice was that?! Having the baby talk with Shikadai when he 7 was less awkward that this!

"Sometimes I think my parents encourage me liking Bourto because of Uncle Naruto."

Ohhhhhhh. Having your kid fall for your best friend's kid.

"I mean he's stupid and reckless but he's still a good friend."

"If he's just a friend then that's all he will be. The only person who can ever change that is you."

Sarada looked surprised.

"It's that easy?"

Temari blushed "your mom can expand on this but yes. Your feelings your choice. Others opinions may help bring insight but it's ultimately your decision."

Sarada let her tension fall from her body. She snuggled against the soft covers. "I'm ready for lights out now."

Temari never ran away so fast from a child before.

Back to school season was never easy but this year took the cake.

She _really_ needed to chat with Sakura. Somehow Sasuke would interpret their little chat wrong and two mama bears would clash. She had no problem taking Sasuke down but she knew Sakura would.

Ugh was it summer vacation yet?

 **I know I know another story? Don't worry I only plan to add one more chapter. It'll be the kids' point of view. I'm trying to get my creative juices flowing again. I managed to get a chapter out for Blazing Sun and put together this one.**

 **Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Shikadai was a lot like his father and he didn't mean his physical appearance. He was also extremely laid back and thought most things were troublesome. He loved to nap, play video games, and play shogi against his dad.

What he didn't expect was to have more of his mother's attitude. Most times he didn't get involved in other people's problems. There were just some cases, a minor few, which his mouth got him into trouble.

That was easily his mother's genes.

Shikadia could remember the day his life was turned around.

He was eight and his parents took him to the park. The adults had coordinated a play date with all their kids. In retrospect it was probably not a good idea. The children together were rowdy and when the adults started to talk about the 'good old days' they got just as loud.

But it was also the same day Sarada Uchiha received her glasses.

Boruto made a comment about her looking weird and Sarada sat next to her father for most of the afternoon. Sasuke gave Naruto the nastiest glare he could muster.

Shikadai didn't think the glasses were such a big deal. He also remembered Chocho punching Boruto for making Sarada upset. Boruto apologized but Sarada didn't move from her spot. The rest of the kids played on the jungle gym while Sarada watched.

Shikadai to this day didn't know why he stopped playing on the monkey bars. He just remembers clearly that he jumped down and walked over to the pouting Uchiha.

"You look nice with your glasses. Red is a cool color."

Sarada blushed red and she smiled timidly.

It might have been the sun or bad memory but Shikadai could have sworn that her eyes shone brightly and her smile reached the sky.

He forgot how to breathe properly.

He should have told his parents to take him to the doctor. No way was that normal.

But that would have been troublesome. This was sure to pass. He was sure of it.

Wrong. It only got worse from then.

Shikadai realized at the age of ten that he liked Sarada. Although in his case the feelings didn't go away when she changed her hair style or her clothes or her outward appearance in general. Her intelligence and kind heartedness won him over. She also had a bit of an attitude that he was able to match thanks to his mother's genes.

In all she was polite, kind, sweet, and cute.

He just wasn't the only one to notice.

Boruto was his best friend but he spent more time with Sarada because of their parents. It was only naturally that Boruto would develop a crush on Sarada as well. Like Shikadai, Boruto's feelings only intensified as he got older.

The punch to the gut happened a few days before the new school year started. Chocho and Inojin were spending the night at his house. Chocho thought it was a perfect time to talk about middle school.

"You boys ready for school? With all the smelly boys and pretty girls?"

Inojin frowned "not all boys are smelly."

"It's fact that boys in our age group don't shower. They don't even know what deodorant is!"

Shikadai rolled his eyes "you're going to hate gym class."

"I'm taking dance class."

The boys didn't comment.

Chocho wasn't discouraged. She merely brought up a new topic.

"If either one of you need help wooing a fellow classmate let me know. Or better yet I'll make sure no girl plays with your emotions."

Inojin chuckled "thanks fatty. I'll keep that in mind."

"I won't be needing your services. Women are troublesome."

Chocho sighed dramatically. "Oh Shikadai. You can't start the new school year with that attitude. You'll never find a girlfriend with your negative attitude."

"I'm 12."

"So?"

"What he means is aren't we too young for dating?" Inojin asked.

"No! I mean my parents say as long as my grades don't drop there isn't anything wrong with boys."

"You're grades are average at best."

Chocho tossed a cushion at Shikadai.

"My parents haven't mentioned anything about dating," Inojin began to fidget. "What if my mom says I can't have a girlfriend until I'm 30?"

"Then you'll be an old pervert trying to flirt with girls at the mall."

Inojin fidgeted some more and Shikadai turned to his handheld videogame. He was done with this conversation. Inojin and Chocho continued to talk about boys and girls they heard would be attending their school.

Shikadai was too busy trying to save the kingdom from demons to care.

"That's not news. We all know he likes her."

"Duh but she likes him back."

"No way. She takes school super serious and finds him annoying."

"Annoyingly cute. She told me herself."

Inojin shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Well you better believe it. Sarada likes Boruto."

Shikadai almost dropped his game. She what?"

"What did she say exactly?"

"I'm already breaching the girl code by telling you who she likes. Beside it's not like anyone else is gonna have the guts to _tell_ her."

"I know I wouldn't."

"See? I mean with a guy like Uncle Sasuke most boys don't even look at her. Boruto already has an advantage by being brave. Cocky but brave."

Inojin couldn't argue with that logic. Shikadai on the other hand couldn't focus on his game anymore. Chocho's words were ringing in his ears.

She liked Boruto.

He didn't have the guts to tell her.

She _liked_ Boruto.

Shikadai forgot how to breathe again.

The night before school started Boruto unknowingly added salt to his fresh wounds. The two were up all night playing an online game. They were chatting as they played when Boruto sent Shikdai a private message.

" _Hey I need to ask you something…"_

Shikadai swallowed hard. With trembling hands he typed out his response.

" _What's up?"_

Boruto took a few moments to write his question.

" _I'm thinking of asking Sarada out to the movies…do you think I have a shot?"_

It would have been easy to sabotage Boruto's confidence. But he was his best friend. He would feel worse if he got in the way of his friend's happiness. Shikadai dug his palm into his left eye. He _wasn't_ crying. His eye was just irritated by staring at his computer screen in the darkness of his room.

" _You have a better shot than any boy at school. You should ask her if you really like her."_

Boruto's reply was immediate.

" _Thanks man! I was getting nervous there for a sec. I'll let you know how everything turns out!"_

Shikadai didn't reply. He logged off the game. Boruto would figure out that he went to bed. How troublesome. Maybe he could fake a fever…no that wouldn't work. It would only give his mom another reason to take away his video games.

He most certainly did not sleep with a broken heart in the dark embrace of his room. Nor did he have a soul crushing dream of Boruto rubbing his new found love in his face. He also didn't stain his pillow with tears.

Of course he didn't. That would have been troublesome. Not to mention a hassle to try and explain to his mom in the morning. So when the sun did announce the start of a new day he washed all evidence of his sadness from the night before.

Luckily his mom didn't pick up on his mood. He was almost positive she knew about staying up late playing video games. So far luck was on his side. His mother didn't try to pry information out of him. There was no way she would miss his weird behavior.

The fun only continued once he and Sarada got to school.

A mass of children were everywhere. It was loud and sounded like a zoo.

Normally Sarada wasn't one to be intimidated but her nerves got the better of her that morning. "W-What's your first class?"

"History," Shikadai yawned.

Seeing her friend calm and collected eased Sarada's nerves. She smiled "me too."

Shikadai looked away to hide the redness from his face. Both tweens walked into the school building searching for their friends. Not sure exactly where to look the pair just walked the halls with no destination.

"We should all sit together for lunch."

Shikadai shrugged "we would have better luck finding somewhere to eat outside. I doubt a table would fit all of us."

"You're just saying that because you want to nap under a tree."

"Naps are important."

"For babies."

"It's healthy for brain development."

"Like you need a bigger brain."

"Would it be better if I was stupid?"

"Of course not!"

"Don't be so loud. Man this is why girls are troublesome."

Sarada punched Shikadai's shoulder. "Don't be a jerk!"

"Don't break my arm!" Shikadai felt pain shoot down his arm. He griped his left shoulder hissing in pain.

"I do not hit that hard."

"You have a man's strength."

Sarada gasped, "You're so rude! At least I don't have my mom yell at me to remind me to use the toilet."

Shikadai didn't know what came over him. But he threw a cheap shot.

"And you have four eyes!"

Yes the insult was one a six year old would use. Most people wouldn't be bothered by such a trivial insult. Shikadai was one of the few people who knew Sarada still felt a little self-conscious about her glasses.

Sarada told him that fact in confidence.

The look of betrayal she gave him crushed his soul. She couldn't form a response. She ran away from him. Shikadai's first day of middle school couldn't possible get any better.

Lady karma made it absolutely better by the end of the school day.

With Bourto asking out Sarada right in front of him. Shikadai could feel Sarada's gaze as she agreed to go on a date with his best friend. The carpool home between him, Sarada, and Uncle Sasuke was deadly silent.

Shikadai wanted to scream.

His mom wouldn't be home for a few more hours. He could talk to his dad. A man to man chat about how troublesome girls could be. Who would understand him better than his clone? He just had to act natural.

"Dad why are women troublesome?"

Shikamaru had a flashback of himself asking his father the exact same question. He laughed to himself. "Son I don't have the slightest idea."

Shikadai frowned "that doesn't help."

"It's a better answer than what grandpa gave me."

Shikadai couldn't help but think his father was being useless at the moment.

"Dad."

"Sorry," Shikamaru paused to think. "Women think a lot with their heart. Most times the heart makes people do and say strange things."

"Like things a person wouldn't normally say?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you saying guys don't think the same way?"

"No we don't."

"If girls think with their hearts what do boys think with?"

Shikamaru began to sweat a little. "Um not the heart."

"Yea I got that," Shikadai rolled his eyes. "So guys use their brains?"

"No we don't."

Shikadai began to feel frustrated "dad you're not answering the question."

"It's not an easy answer."

"Yes it is!"

Shikamaru frowned at his son's outburst. "Are you alright? Did something happen at school?"

"You're impossible to talk to." Shikadai stalked off to his room. Who knew his genius of a father couldn't answer such a simple question?

He didn't have much luck talking to his mom that same day. The universe made sure he had an absolutely awful day. He couldn't talk to his friends about any of this either. It would make the dynamic extremely awkward if they found out his feelings for Sarada.

Why couldn't his heart have chosen a quiet girl instead? Even liking Chocho would have made his life less hectic. Shikadai was starting to believe the men in his family really were cursed.

In the end his heart to heart chat with his mom made everything clearer. He did feel like a baby crying into her shirt but he felt lighter. His dad was still useless but their time playing shogi also helped his crushed feelings.

Shikadai also apologized to Sarada the following week. He didn't go into too much detail but told her that he was just cranky from staying up late. He was playing video games and his team got demolished. He also mentioned that he was slightly nervous about middle school and took it out on her. Sarada seemed to believe his story and accepted his apology. The tweens soon let that incident go and carried on.

Due to this, Sarada felt more comfortable staying the night at the Nara household while her parents went to a charity dinner. Her father, of course, was having a hissy fit about leaving his daughter in someone else's home. Her mother was glad to be out with her husband. She felt no shame dragging him out by the back of his shirt.

Shikadai offered to teach Sarada shogi when she began to ask his father questions about the game.

"Really? Thanks! He'll be so surprised." Sarada smiled.

Shikadai swallowed hard and for a moment forgot how to breathe. One day he would pass out from not taking in enough air. He really should see a doctor about this breathing problem. But today was not that day.

"I-It's not that hard. First I'll teach you the pieces and how to set up the game."

"Ok I'm ready."

The children were in their own bubble and the adults in another. Shikadai was a patient teacher and Sarada a quick learner. Between explanations the two tweens ate snacks and drinks. Sarada soon grew curious about the Nara family. Between hers and the Akimichi family Sarada hadn't spent much time with the family of her other friends.

A few questions shouldn't hurt. So she asked her aunty about how she fell in love with her uncle. She was a sucker for hearing love stories. Her parent's love story of childhood sweet hearts always made her heart melt. And hearing her uncle Choji's love at first sight story was just as beautiful.

She didn't expect to hear her aunt didn't like her uncle.

A leech?

How do you compare your husband to a leech?

Shikadai wished he could bang his head against the shoji board. Why did his parents have to be so lame? He tried to do some damaged control.

"Dad begged her not to go back to Suna and she agreed."

Sarada was still confused. Shikadai got her attention back to the game while his parents bickered among themselves. What a strange family dynamic.

"My dad met my mom in college. Mom was studying higher education and dad had one class with her. They didn't have any more classes together but still spent time together. Mom was supposed to go back to her home town in Suna once she finished school. Dad tells me that he told her not to leave him."

Sarada held her breath. "Then what?"

"Mom tells me that the next day dad gave her a ring. They got married and no one else knew for almost a year. Everyone thought they were just dating."

Sarada was in awe. "So he proposed? To make her stay?"

Shikadai shrugged, "all I know is my uncles were not happy with my dad."

"That's so sweet."

Shikadai kept his gaze on the game. He knew his face was red. Just like he knew Sarada was a hopeless romantic like her mother. The night carried on until Temari ushered everyone to bed.

Shikadai was thankful that his mom was able to act normal. Sarada didn't suspect a thing.

The next morning the Nara family was rudely awaken by mama bear Sasuke at 7:30am. Temari was not pleased. At all.

"What the hell Sasuke? Why aren't you still asleep?"

"My daughter."

"Oh good lord. She's asleep!" Temari hissed.

"You shouldn't be surprised."

"It's a Sunday. The earliest anyone should be awake is 8."

"My daughter."

"You know Sakura is gonna very upset you left her alone. What's wrong Uchiha can't-"

"Finish that sentence and there will be problems." Sasuke glared.

"You don't scare me."

The two adults entered a battle of icy glares. Temari almost slammed the door shut if Sasuke didn't plant half his body in the doorway. A new battle of death glares.

"You two are troublesome," Shikamaru yawned. "Just let him in. Then he'll leave us alone."

Temari scowled but let the mama bear in.

"At least one of you has sense."

Temari lifted a nearby potted plant.

"Sasuke stop making her angry. Temari don't commit aggravated assault."

"Not assault if he deserves it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Shikamaru entered the kitchen to make some coffee. If Temari didn't get some caffeine soon she was bound to kill someone. He would very much prefer his wife not in prison. Temari wordlessly followed her husband. She didn't care that Sasuke would have to search all the doors in her home to find Sarada. She needed to reel in her murderous intent, Shikadai still needed a mother.

Sasuke was more than happy to search the entire house for his child. He found her after a few moments. Entering the room silently Sasuke's foul mood instantly vanished. He smiled softly as he approached the slumbering tween.

"Sarada wake up."

Furrowing her brows, Sarada snuggled deeper into the blanket. Sasuke chuckled to himself. He gently shook her.

"Time to head home."

"No," Sarada rolled away from the sound of her dad's voice.

"Your mother will have breakfast ready."

Sarada slowly blinked her eyes open. What time was it?

Sasuke handed over her glasses. "Let's go."

Sarada frowned as she sat up in bed. "Papa it's not even 8."

Sasuke didn't answer but his facial expression practically said "so?"

"I thought you would have gotten me later. Maybe after I ate breakfast?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Spend some more alone time with mom?"

"We spend plenty of time together." Sasuke seemed genuinely confused. She never had a problem getting picked up at this hour from Chocho's house. What did these people do to his precious daughter?!

Sarada shook her head. "Never mind. I just need to use the bathroom then we can go."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll wait for you by the front door." The sooner she was home the better. He never liked having his family separated unless absolutely necessary. Sarada entered the bathroom once she and her father exited the guest bedroom. Sasuke took her bag of things and went to wait for her.

Sarada entered the bathroom merely as a ruse. She waited about 40 seconds before peeking out the door. Once she was certain her papa was out of sight she quietly made her way to Shikadai's room. She stealthily entered and spotted the sleeping Shikadai. He was dead to the world. Sarada laughed under her breath.

She walked over to his bed and shook him awake.

"Mom," Shikadai whined. "It's Sunday. Let me sleep in."

"I came to say bye. Weirdo."

Shikadai suddenly was very awake. He was also very aware that there was a girl in his room. A girl that wasn't his mom and that he still very much liked. Oh god his room was a mess. Why didn't he clean it before her visit? He should have listened to his mom!

"I had a lot of fun yesterday. Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"Don't worry about it. Our house is always open."

"You're a weird guy."

Huh?

Sarada just smiled.

Shikadai forgot to breathe. Again.

"I gotta go or else papa will get suspicious. See you at school tomorrow."

"Later."

Shikadai would then roll over and try to get a few more minutes of sleep. Then his mom would barge in to let him know breakfast was ready. At least that was the plan. He certainly didn't expect to see a red faced Sarada.

He especially wasn't expecting a goodbye kiss. On the lips.

"Bye!" Sarada squeaked out and scurried out his room.

Shikadai felt his body temperature go up at least 100 degrees. His head was spinning and his brain was screaming at his lungs to take a deep breath. He wasn't aware how long he was in a trace until he heard his mother screaming.

"Cootie catcher? Listen here you lint licker* my son did nothing wrong…what? No! We can settle this Uchiha right now. My son is innocent…I gave her advice! No…no! You ass! Put Sakura on the phone. I'm about to commit murder! Advice! I never said kiss my kid!"

Shikadai's nirvana moment came to a screeching halt.

Uncle Sasuke knew about the kiss?

Crap. He was dead. Sooo dead.

"Hey if Sarada likes Shikadai that just means she has great taste!"

Shikadai flushed red in embarrassment. He would never be able to look Uncle Sasuke in the eye. Oh no. Boruto! Shikadai flew into a full blown panic attack.

Oh god his uncle knew he kissed his daughter.

Sarada freakin _kissed_ him!

Boruto was going to be heartbroken.

He just had his first _kiss_!

His mother was arguing with his uncle over said kiss.

Sarada might actually _like_ him.

Oh man this was all too much happening at once. As if sensing his inner turmoil his phone beeped. He received a message. No doubt it would be an angry essay written from Boruto about how he betrayed him by kissing his girlfriend. He was a terrible friend.

Reaching for his phone Shikadai opened the message with shaking hands.

" _Don't worry about papa he's being dramatic. He'll get over it. Also don't worry about Boruto. No we're not dating and no I don't like him."_

Shikadai exhaled loudly. Ok so his best friend hopefully would still talk to him.

A second message popped up.

" _But um maybe we could go out for some ice cream? Only if you want to I mean."_

Shikadai's lost any and all ability to breathe.

 **Gosh I honestly wanted to end this better but if I don't put it out then I never will finish it. I'm sorry for the rushed ending and even sorrier it took so long to get out. *sobs***

 ***I don't think many of you will get this joke. If you don't its ok but if you do than brownie points for you!**

 **Again so sorry about the terrible ending but I still appreciate feedback. Thank you everyone!**


End file.
